


Divine Discontent

by fengirl88



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Double Drabble, Gen, Stealth Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3158813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengirl88/pseuds/fengirl88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mortals are nothing but trouble, if you ask the god of the sea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divine Discontent

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fan_flashworks Sea Life challenge.

Mortals are nothing but trouble, if you ask the god of the sea. Irresistible, of course, some of them; but even the decorative ones of either sex are a nuisance. Most of them have about as much brain as the average goldfish, and no idea of consequences.

You'd think they'd have learned by now that no good ever comes of crossing the gods. Remember what happened to Minos when he kept that bull instead of sacrificing it? Exactly. Theseus was a fool to get mixed up with that wretched family, first Ariadne and then Phaedra. A god's son should have more sense than to marry one of Pasiphaë's daughters.

Of course a grandfather would rather not see his grandson torn to pieces, but what can you do? He'd given Theseus three wishes; it wasn't his fault if Theseus chose to use one of them to curse his own child. No use saying Hippolytus was innocent, either. The boy had insulted Aphrodite, which anyone could have told him wouldn't end well. Another bull from the sea, another bloody ending, and Artemis furious at her favourite's death. Mortals: not worth the trouble they cause. On the whole, he'd rather deal with goldfish.

**Author's Note:**

> The god of the sea meets some goldfish [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9ZXu36Qh7Yg).


End file.
